Aphephobia
by fictionlover94
Summary: Rachel explains in a letter how Harvey came to be this way. Chapter 2 Harvey's phobia gets out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

**And I still don't own!**

I look down at my homework it was confusing half the time. I stink at math, and science but everything else I'm pretty good at though. Putting the math aside, I reached up for my health homework. The assignment was to write about your family and what everybody was like in your family

"Rachel, are you getting your homework done?" asked Maggie McKenzie, who tugged at her gray skirt. Rachel looked down at her health essay and nodded.

"I'm going out to take Harvey to his child therapist, we'll be back in about 2 hours," she said grabbing Harvey's coat. Harvey showed up behind her and took his coat from her hand.

"Alright, should I make myself dinner?" she asked and looked down at the rubric for her report.

"Go right ahead," said Maggie and Rachel went right back to her report. After Harvey and her mom left she started to doodle on her rubric. Mrs. Nigel Uno, Mrs. Uno, Rachel Uno. She blushed at this and looked down at her paper she hoped Harvey didn't see that. He hated Nigel and she had a feeling to start.

Slowly she started to write it out, but not as a report for school but for the KND. This was going to be her parting letter, explaining how and why Harvey was in the KND and to reasure them that somebody good was going to take over once she was gone.

____

_Let me start with my parents, my dad Eugene McKenzie is of a scottish heritage. He is mostly known as a banker a well known one at that. He grew up in a middle class and made his way slowly to the top. With his brown hair and brown eyes he knew not only would he have the perfect job but also the perfect wife. _

_My mom is from a town surrounding the Chicago area. She likes kids and ran a local preschool center where she went to night schools to study law. Apperance wise dad thought she was sorta plain but fell in love with her. Both of them meet at the Chicago Cubs game. 9 months later they had me. Rachel Tara McKenzie. When I was born we moved to PA so dad could become the medical engineer money investor they needed. _

_Needless to say I was pretty cute, at least to my parents. I had my moms blond hair and dad's brown eyes. I was my dad's little princess he would spoil me and I went along with it. _

_My mom said that I had her smarts. I was enrolled in a private elementary school, where the only thing I was bad at was math and science. I didn't memorize my multiplication tables until fifth grade. I didn't know that the lion and tiger were from the same family until third grade. Either way I knew I was good at school. _

_Then my mom started to let the riches grow into her. She would take me to these expensive places and buy me frilly dresses. Then she would take me to the country club and show me off. I never really like modeling them, I was shy in front of crowds. I would never say anything just smile and wave. _

_Dad liked to tell everybody at his work, straight A and B student in first grade. I would be the next one to inheirt the family money. _

_I was about 6 when Harvey was born he was something else. When he was growing up he grew a __temper like my mom when she was younger. While my mom went back to school she had rubbed off her bad work habits on Harvey too because she took him with her. Dad started arguing with her mom would spoil him rotten; giving him toys, giving him hugs all day, playing what ever he wanted on TV. He was a cute baby always wanting hugs and everything. I would hold him and keep him from crying. _

_By the time I was in third grade, Harvey was kicked out of at least 10 pre-schools do to his temper. Then mom and dad started to aruge a_bout the money. She argued back that she was getting stuff for me and Harvey alike. But it had been awhile since I was going to start school, and the last time she bought me one of those ugly dresses was about 4 months ago.

Harvey liked me and he would follow me behind sometimes. He said he wanted to grow up to be just like me. I just smiled and let it happen, I had no clue if it would effect him. I would teach him stuff I was learning back in third grade

_Any way back to the money d_ad pulled out some papers that told him exactly where the money was going. She got mad at him for not being able to trust her with anything. Then things got sticky. Harvey was only 3 and sitting in the middle of the fight he wouldn't listen to me. Mom and Dad started to pull at the slippery bed spread and he was about to fall off next to dad.

Then they started to argue about us, how Harvey was going to turn into a brat. Spoiled, selfish and crude. Always wanting stuff like mom was. Mom argued that she wanted us to have a great life. She wanted us to have a life like she never had. Then things started to get physical, mom pushed dad into a mirror and Harvey fell off the bed.

He was screaming and hollaring, dad was shouting DON"T TOUCH ME over and over. Then he pushed mom, and she started to scream the same thing. I dragged Harvey out of there room when Harvey screamed don't touch me over and over. I waited an hour when the fighting was done and I touched Harvey, he still said it.

Later he was kicked out of his eleventh pre-school for people touching him. Both of my parents getting divorced was hard on him I guess. Dad took him to a therapist who said he had a aphephobia, the fear of being touched.

3 months later, the lawyer said that mom had full custody of us. She turned back into the women she was before not a spoild baby, she learned the value of a dollar after talking to a therapist. Dad and mom haven't spoken to each other since.

Harvey he lived in my shadow, when I was in the KND I pulled a few strings, he never knew about it though. I think what ever happens next will be up to the next leader.

Who ever is reading this will have to tell the rest of my story, good bye the kids next door.

KND RULES

Rachel T. McKenzie

Rachel looked at the letter made a copy of it and sent it out to every sector in the KND. 2 months was coming fast August 10 was coming up her decommissioning.


	2. Chapter 2

The date was set for December 18, Rachel was looking forward to snow on her wedding day. Funny how girls would plan this kind of stuff. She had a long sleeve dress with lace as the sleeves and ankle lengh. She had an assorted kind of flowers too. Harvey couldn't help but think where those plastic flowers could have been.

"Harvey," said his mother surprised he showed up. What did she think, that he was was in a straight jacket?

"Hi mom," he said looking at her closely. He pretended to look a bit sick to see if he can do what he wanted. His mother studied him and smiled at him understanding.

"Your nervous for your sister, you look like your going to get sick. I'll get you a bucket," Maggic McKenzie. Then Harvey pushed his mother into the supply closet and made sure it was locked. His mother was pounding on the door and he ignored her calling out to him to let her out. Slowly he made his way to his mothers spot in the church.

She could hear the wedding march start, and Harvey grinned he was going to stop at nothing to sabotage this. He was just looking out for his sisters happiness he wasn't being selfish was he?

He looked over at Nigel's cousin's, Eva's daughters' Claudia and Kristen dropped flowers as they walked first. Then Rachel walked out she looked really pretty in her dress. He felt that she was wasting her beauty on him. He was never going to treat her right. Rachel was smiling and she blushed when she saw Nigel in his coal black suit and red tie.

Soon Rachel reached at the end of the aisle and Nigel took her arm. She giggled and faced the minister. He shuddered at what they would do tonight, he had to put a stop to this. Then the minister started talking

"We are joyfully gathered today to witness and celebrate the joining of two lives in marriage.

Nigel will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?" asked the minster and he glared at Nigel very hard.

"I will," Nigel said and Harvey's glare was stronger. Then the minister turned to Rachel.

"Rachel, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

Harvey held his breath and he hoped that he she would at least think this over.

"I will," she said and took hands with Nigel. Harvey groaned, closed his eyes, and let out a deep breath. He listened to the minister and waiting for his que.

"Does anybody have objections?" asked the minister. Glad that Nigel's parents were in England because of his mother in the hospital. He was also glad that his mom was locked up. Then he just stood up. Kuki's eyes grew wide, and Rachel gasped.

"Harvey? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm stopping you from making a huge mistake!" he said walking up to her and refusing to look at Nigel.

"What mistake? Harvey I love him, this is wrong to inturrept this. You have difficulty with anyone who draws attention away from you. Ever since I started dating him you have been going into a jealous rage. You tried to turn me against him-"

"Thats not true. Rachel I'm looking out for the both of us," he said. Rachel ran out of the church. Nigel followed but not without smacking him upside the head.

Harvey made of one of biggest mistakes of his life. 


	3. Chapter 3

**And I still don't own! Well I own the fact that Nigel went to the G:KND for 6 years and came back, got married and had kids. Yea that's all mine!**

Harvey got out of the hospital recently, no he wasn't in a straight jacket, and he was not in a puffy walled room. He was in the physicists ward however. After his mother got out of the closet and comforted Rachel she took him straight to the hospital.

"Harvey McKenzie, you have a visitor," said a doctor to him. The therapist gestured for him to step forward and Harvey stepped cautiously forward. The doctor didn't say it was his sister or mom, so he didn't know who it was. Doctor Tara Goodwin looked unsure herself. Then his eyes meet those who gave Rachel her brown eyes.

"Dad?" he asked more livid then usual.

"Harvey," said his father in a pressed suit and his bronw hair neatly combed out of his face. His father, the well known banker, the one who started his whole phobia was here.

"What do you want dad?"

"I came to see you and your sister. Its been awhile son-"

"About 20 years, Its been about 2o years since I last saw you dad. Where have you been dad, visiting Rachel? I know you like her more then me," said Harvey wanting to spit at him.

"You know thats not true-"

"Rachel went to a private school, she had great grades, she's a full fledged skunky scout, she was going to inherit the family money. Do I need to go on? You always liked her more then me and you know it."

"Harvey-"

"She got married you didn't even go to her wedding. She has kids you know, 3 of them. Can I just ask you something?"

"Yes, what would you like Harvey?"

"Redemption."


End file.
